


The Legendary Phoenix

by KannasMirror



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author is Not Sorry, Characters may be OOC at times, Cole just wants to be a good leader, How Do I Tag, I haven't seen the show in forever soo AU Ahoy!, I mean if that wasn't already obvious., Kai-centric, Nya loves her idiot brothers, Other, Plays with how much people don't see when they think they have all the answers., Sorry Jay, Sorry Not Sorry, The ninja are like brothers, There will be Oc's later, Zane is a good friend, prepare for a little world building as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannasMirror/pseuds/KannasMirror
Summary: When Kai was child he made a mistake that cost him a lot more than he realized at the time. Years later secrets he's been keeping come back to haunt him as the ninja search for their next objective to ensure Ninjago's safety... the Legendary Phoenix. AU after the rise of the Spinjitsu master.





	The Legendary Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU after the Events of the Rise of the Spinjitsu Master. I haven't seen the show in forever so the Characters might be really OOC at times. If that bothers you I'm sorry that I'm not sorry. I'll add more tags as the story progresses.

“~*~”

As he lay in his bed the ninja of fire shifted fitfully sweat beading upon his brow. He did not cry out in his sleep only struggled against a foe none could see.

“~*Dream*~”

There is an empty nest on a cliff high above the edge of a burning forest, below lay among the burning trees a shattered egg and the broken, barely breathing, body of a little boy with spiky brown hair. Higher up among the jagged rocks is the broken body of a serpentine. The shattered remains of the egg begin to glow and vanish in a shower of golden light only to be replaced by a ghostly golden bird its bright feathers seem to be forged from fire itself. It leans over the body of the child burning eyes sad.

“You gave your life to save mine… even if you ultimately failed your intentions where pure child. You have a great destiny ahead and the world will have need of you soon. Therefore, in repayment for the life you gave for me I give to you my life in return.” The bird spoke softly voice one in many and presses its head into the boy’s temples, they are shrouded in flames and when the flames die the boy is alone covered in soot and ash but unbroken the fiery bird is gone. The boy takes a sharp staggered breath eyes opening. With a groan he sits up looking around himself in a dazed sort of confusion.

“Didn’t… I fall?” He asks himself as he pushed himself to his feet shakily disoriented. A harsh breeze from the burning wood carrying still burning embers brushes past leaving goose bumps all over his skin. The boy yelps as the hot air pushes past and he looks down at himself as he feels hot embers touch his skin and his eyes go wide.

“What happened to my clothes?!” he yelps looking down at his ash covered body not registering that the burning breeze had not harmed him. Behind him the aura of the bird flashes before vanishing just as quickly. The boy looks at the burning wood and bites his lip.

“I need to get home… I’m going to be in sooo much trouble.” He murmurs nervous as he starts the long trek home… ordeal mostly forgotten for now. Behind him the aura of the bird appears where it died for the final time.

‘In time dear child, you will learn of the gift…and the curse I have given you.’ The bird whispers softly fading from view.

“~*~”

In his bed on the Destiny’s Bounty Kai sits up quickly eyes wide breathing heavily.

‘That dream again… Why am I having it now after so many years? Is something going to happen concerning this secret soon?’ He wonders dread settling in his heart. Around him, the other three ninja stir not yet awake but they would be soon. Kai shakes his head gently pushing fear and doubt away and turns his gaze to one of the cabin windows calming his erratic breathing. He can see the sun beginning to rise… it is nearly dawn.

“Guess I’m not going back to sleep today.” He murmurs exiting bed quietly and preparing for the day. When he is finished he heads out onto the deck for some training to get his mind off his dream.

‘Dream? More like memory...’ He scoffs internally he had told no one what had really happened that day… and he meant to take that secret to his grave. He sits on deck for a few moments to center himself before standing to begin his warm up kata. He hears the cabin door open and turns toward the sound to see Master Wu coming out on deck.

“Up early kai?” Wu greets with a smile. Kai gives him a wane one in return and bows to his teacher nodding at the question. Kai straightens with a rueful smile.

“I’ve been having strange dreams recently and the training helps me clear my head.” He admits softly. Wu tilts his head curiously.

“Dreams about what pray tell?” He asks curious as to what may be troubling his student. Kai shrugs

“Something that happened to me as a kid. I can’t help but wonder if they mean something.” Kai murmurs by way of explanation. Wu hums curiously.

“What do you see in these dreams?” He asks tone contemplative.

“When I was little I tried to save a bird from a serpentine. In the end I failed and nearly got myself killed in the endeavor.” Kai explains sheepish rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment. Wu hums thoughtfully.

“Perhaps it is a message for the future telling you about a decision you must make. Or perhaps it is urging you to remember and learn from the past.” Wu offers tone one of speculation Kai nods thoughtfully.

“Maybe… thank you master your answer makes more sense than any I can come up with.” Kai laughs ruefully. Wu nods a smile on his face

“Of course child. Think on it and if you discover the answer I would like to hear it.” Wu murmurs turning toward the doors leading to the control room.

“I will!” Kai calls back returning to his kata.

‘I don’t think I should tell him I’m not really human… not anymore.’ Kai thinks to himself doubt creeping into his heart.

‘I don’t think I should tell anyone.’

“~*~”

Back in the cabin another ninja shifts in the throes of a disturbing dream.

“~*Vision*~”

It’s midnight and the atmosphere has a strange warmth despite the chill the night in Ninjago brings. Zane closes his eyes as he exits the cabin basking in the welcome warmth wondering if they are perhaps in one of the warmer regions of Ninjago tonight. As he turns his eyes to the bow he spies a lone figure on deck. Venturing closer he sees that its Kai dressed in his pajamas standing in the moonlight staring up at the sky. As Zane draws closer he observes his brother ninja silently.

“Kai? What are you doing up past midnight? Are you having trouble sleeping as well?” Zane asks voice curious and slightly concerned.

Kai turns to him slightly amber eyes reflecting a strange sadness and smiles body illuminated by the moonlight. He turns and Golden feathers swirl around them in a sudden wind as a large pair of golden wings appear on Kai’s back. Kai smiles at him eyes closed teeth visible. And for all the world Zane does not know why the sight fills him with dread and sadness.

“I’m sorry… But, it looks like I can’t stay here any longer. Tell them I said goodbye… won’t you?” Kai asks smile still in place thought his closed eyes are leaking strange pearl-like tears. His words are like a dagger of ice in Zane’s heart.

“What are you talking about Kai? Where are you going?!” He asks frantically unable to understand why his brother felt he needed to leave. A fiery aura surrounds Kai’s body and he takes to the sky.

“Kai!  Come BACK! Where are you going? KAI!?” Zane yells reaching for his friend as he vanishes from view. On the deck where he once stood was a single golden feather shimmering in the pale moonlight.

“~*~”

Zane sit up with a gasp eyes wide as heart hammering in his chest.  As he tries to calm his breathing he struggles to remember his vision… his dream. But, all he can remember is a single golden feather lying on the deck shimmering in the moonlight… and a feeling of lost he has only felt once before. Around him he can heard his brothers preparing for their day.

“You okay there Zane?” Cole asks turning from this bed side hood still in his hand.

“I… am fine brother… just an unsettling dream.” Zane reassures the ninja of Earth a slightly strained smile on his face. Cole looks like he doesn’t believe him but doesn’t press to Zane’s immense relief.

“Man can you guys believe Kai was up way earlier than any of us?” Jay asks as he returns fully dressed and the towel over his shoulder signifying where he had been moments before.

“Brother if you remember Kai used to work as a black smith he’s used to waking up with us at this time. In fact we are later than normal we are normally up before dawn.”  Zane reminds the excitable lightning ninja rubbing the sleep from his eyes and shaking away the last vestiges of sadness from his vision.

“Yeah but we don’t have any missions and haven’t had any recently after that… Overlord fiasco. Which might I add was four days ago.” Jay grumbles softly shrugging.

“Master told us to rest after the ordeal thought he does want us to do lighter training.” Cole reminded the Nin-droid who hummed in agreement as he rose from his bed. The object of their conversations walks into the room at that moment a distracted look on his face.

“Hey Kai what’s up?” Jay quips from his bed where he had sat during the last conversation. Kai waved at him in response.

“Are you ready Guys? Master Wu wants meet us in the dining room.” Kai informed them tone almost impatient but not really.

“Did he tell you why?” Cole asks slipping on his belts and shoes. Kai shrugs leaning against the doorframe.

“Something about our new mission.” He quips from his reclined position.

“Well allow me to get ready and we can go see what he wants.” Zane offers getting a nod from the other three ninja.

“~*~”

The ninja gape at their old master and the image on the screen of a golden bird that seemed to be molded from fire. The image brought back stark memories of the moment his life changed forever for kai making him distinctly uncomfortable. And, for Zane the golden feathers reminded him of his only memory from his vison. The single golden feather.

“A… Phoenix uncle?” Lloyd asked looking at the picture in equal parts awe and confusion a look mirrored by most of the other faces in the room. Thought Wu noted that Kai and Zane held a strangely contemplative look upon their faces. He nodded to his nephew’s question.

“Yes my colleges in the east have told me that the Phoenix shrine reappeared a few years ago. Which admittedly is old news but a few days ago the statue of the legendary phoenix began to burn signifying that the phoenix had awakened. You see there can only be one phoenix in a given age. When the old one dies the shrine vanishes and when the new one is born it reappears. When the phoenix awakens its power the statue will burn telling the monks of the temple that it is time to search for the new phoenix.”

“Why is it so important?” Cole asks studying the bird in the picture closely.

“The phoenix is a bird with an aura so pure that its pearl-like tears can cure almost any affliction. And its feathers are said to bring good fortune and possess the power to break curses. They are a symbol of fire and rebirth for when a phoenix dies its body bursts into flame and it rises again from the ashes.” Wu explains patiently.

 “But you said that the temple vanishes when…” Nya trails off obviously confused as where the rest of the ninja behind her.

“When it dies… Yes. You see it is not death really… it’s more like an ascension the old phoenix sheds it’s mortal form once it’s task is complete. And a new phoenix is born for the old phoenix leaves behind its old memories of its previous lives. But this renewal only happens once in an age. And that is why there can only be one phoenix.” Wu explained and the group nods thought it is clear they do not quite understand.

“So we have to find it then?” Jay asks curious. Wu nods

“Yes before someone else does.” Wu explains voice solemn

“What do we do if we can’t find it?” Kai asks voice uncharacteristically soft.

“Or if it doesn’t want to be found?” Kai asks again looking at the image face strangely sadly surprising the others in the room. Zane releases a murmur of agreement looking to his master expression solemn.

“If we are unable to locate it we will need to ask for help from the monks of its temple they have ways to track it… they aren’t the most reliable but more than we have.” Wu explains and Kai nods solemnly.

“And as for the other… We will cross that bridge when we get to it…” Wu muses giving the ninja of fire a searching look.

 “It’s just that we track down a lot of things… mystical relics, powerful artifacts… but none of them could choose to hide from us… how do we find it if it doesn’t want us to?” Kai asks eyes on the phoenix picture. Zane nods making an agreeing noise gaze also strangely solemn. Wu looks at the both of them with measuring eyes as the others agree with Kai’s sentiment.

“Hmm you pose a valid point… but from what the legends say the phoenix can sense the intentions of others. Even if it hides from our sight I do not think it will run from us. For it will know we mean it no harm.  It may even reveal itself to you once it knows that we simply want to return it to its temple.” Zane and Kai nod though neither of them look certain of his words making the old master wonder… what they know that he did not. Kai looked up at the picture heart strangely heavy eyes sad.

‘No master… you’re wrong… because the phoenix knows that once you find it… it can never go back to the life it once had.’ Kai thinks solemnly.

‘No Master… I don’t think it will be that easy.’ Zane muses looking at the picture trying to ignore the faint feeling of loss it inspires in him.

“~*~”

Zane shuffles his feet as he waits outside his master’s office. He had been called here after the mission briefing leaving Kai to make lunch thought it was his turn.

“Come in Zane.” His master calls from the other side of the door. Zane enters quietly taking the seat his master gestures to.

“Can you tell me why you looked so… sad during the mission briefing?” Wu asked looking concerned. Zane sighs.

“Not much I’m afraid… last night I had a vision but I don’t remember all of it.” Zane confesses looking mildly disappointed.

“What can you remember?” Wu presses looking troubled.

“A golden feather in moonlight… and a pervading feeling of loss…” Zane murmurs softly.

“So you think… it might mean to hide from us?”

“I think we find it… and in finding it we lose something very important to us.”

“I see…” Wu murmurs looking very troubled.

“I need to reflect on this… Zane return to your brothers… if you remember anything let me know immediately.” Wu mutters turning his seat to face the wall behind him but Zane has seen the troubled concern on his master’s face.

“I will master.” He murmured exiting the room feeling a bit guilty he had not meant to make his master worry.

“~*~”

“So where do we start looking?” Jay asks picking up a bit of fried rice with spoon as he did.

“From what the scroll says we need look in the area where they felt its presence last. The Cliffs of Bone. Though from what it says here this information was from the previous phoenix.” Cole murmurs thoughtfully after swallowing the bit of his lunch he had just put into his mouth. He was reading the mission scroll Master Wu had given them.

“What did he want Zane?” Kai asks curiously from his place next to his sister who was busy shoveling rice into her face like she hadn’t eaten in a week. It was kind of endearing the other thought because they remembered that Nya had told them Kai had made all of their meals when they lived in the Four Weapons it was obvious she enjoyed.

“He was concerned over my reaction to your questions and wanted clarification.” Zane explains voice soft.

“Why did you react like that?” Lloyd asks in confusion.

“I had a vision… one I don’t remember but it makes me feel an indescribable feeling of loss and the only other thing I remember is a single golden feather.” Zane explains softly.

“Like the phoenix.” Lloyd realizes looking troubled.

“Like the phoenix.” Zane confirms

“~*~”

It was midday when they reached the cliffs of bone overlooking the burning forest. From what the scrolls had said the phoenix like to be up high. And the last phoenix had remained in these cliffs until its death… meaning there may be a clue to the new phoenix’s whereabouts. The Cliffs of Bone overlooked Ignacia Kai and Nya’s former home. Kai remembered these cliffs… Starkly. Reigning in his tremors he trailed a little ways behind the others. He did not want to be here.

When they reached the general area of the phoenix’s last known location the ninja split up searching for anything that might serve as a clue. It was not long before someone found something.

“Brothers, Look!”  Zane calls from an outcropping not far from where Kai stands observing the burning forest with hooded eyes. Kai turns to see Zane’s discovery which was an old golden feather. It was obviously shed long time ago… but it looked like no feather they had ever seen before… and strikingly similar to the feathers of the phoenix in the picture Master Wu had shown them. It was a brilliant gold edged with a deep red the barest part of the tip was missing but it was a clue. Seeing the feather made kai’s gut turn… he had to look away… the memory of his fall quite vivid so vivid he could smell the ashes on the wind.

“Kai?” Zane asked snapping the ninja of fire out of his dark recollections.

“What is it?” Kai asks voice slightly stilted.

“Are you alright… you’ve gone… pale…” Zane asks face tinged with worry.

“I’m okay… just don’t like being up here.” Kai smiles weakly voice light but Zane does not look convinced nor do the other ninja.

“If you say so Kai… should we take the feather to sensei?” Zane asks keeping a close eye on Kai who was far too pale and looked far to haunted for this to be a case of vertigo.

“Not sssso fasssst ninja.” A sibilant hiss startles the four ninja who turn as one to spy a small Constrictai scouting party. The leader hisses at them darkly.

“Give usss the feather and you may leave with your livesss.” She threatens voice filled with dark implications which the ninja casually disregard.

“Bring it hand bag!” Jay croons settling in a loose fighting stance along with the others.

“You will have to take it from us Snake face!” Cole snaps voice determined. The leader snarls at them ordering her brethren to attack.

“~*~”

Wu looked at the simultaneously defeated and triumphant faces of his ninja. Lloyd and Nya who had gone with him to another site also look at the four ninja quite curious.

“What has happened?”

“Well we have some good news and some bad news.” Jay starts flippantly.

“The good news that we found something at the site one of the previous phoenix’s feathers thought it did get slight damaged in the trip back.” Zane reported handing the feather slightly shorter than it had been to his master who thanked him solemnly.

“The bad news is that we were attacked by Constrictai at the site.” Cole murmurs face concerned.

“But we sent those hand bags packing.” Jay chimed in obviously still pumped.

“And we found out that they are also looking for the phoenix.” Cole continued rolling his eyes and Jay’s antics. Wu hummed face looking troubled.

“You say the serpentine are also looking for the phoenix?”

“Yes they wish to harness its power to revive the devourer.” Cole reported they had interrogated the Constrictai after beating the tar out of them and had handed them to the authorities in Ninjago city before returning to the bounty. Wu shook his head at the foolish desire.

“That is impossible nothing bar the fang blades can revive that beast and they were thankfully destroyed.” Wu mutters crossly.

“They think they have found a way. Even if they cannot they aim to use its power to do great harm.” Zane murmurs voice solemn. Wu nods

“Hmm I will take the feather to the monks and see what they might be able to divine from it. Come it is time for dinner.” Wu murmurs leading the ninja into the dining hall face pensive. Though he did notice that during the entire briefing Kai had not uttered a single word.

‘Interesting… I wonder why.’ He muses thoughtfully.

“~*~”

At dinner Kai… to Zane’s worry didn’t look much better than he had at the cliffs of bone. He wondered if the ninja of fire was coming down with something and from Master Wu’s equally worried gaze he had seen it too.

“Do you think we’ll find the phoenix soon?” Lloyd asks putting a bit of butter on his roll voice curious. Cole gives him a fond smile.

“I hope so squirt.”

“Hey! I’m almost as tall as you now!” Lloyd grumbles indignant

“Once a squirt always a squirt.” Jay sang joining in the teasing. Cole turned to Kai and his smile fell a bit at the almost drawn look on the ninja’s face.

“Kai… are you… okay?” He asks worried. Kai shakes his head faintly.

“Do you… need to lie down?” Zane asked equally worried as the attention at the table turns to the ninja of fire.

“No… no… I’ll be fine… I just had… pretty disturbing dream… and being at the cliffs… didn’t really help.” Kai shakes himself a visible tries to push the ill feeling aside.

“Would you like to talk about it child?” Wu asks worried.

“It’s the dream I told you about… a few days ago… it… just a little more stark than normal… I’ll be fine I just need to not to dwell on it…” Kai murmurs with a wry smile still looking faintly ill. Being at the cliffs of bone had not helped in the slightest.

“If you are certain…” Wu looks skeptical but does not press.

“Kai We know why I thought the phoenix might hid from us but why did you?” Zane asks curious trying to get kai’s mind off his dream. Kai give him a grateful smile.

“Nothing really it’s… just that... It’s alive and it can move from place to place what do we do if I does hide from us despite the fact that we are trying to help it? Do we capture it against its will? I don’t like the thought of doing that… it’s different when it’s an object but this thing is alive.” Kai muses thoughtfully looking pensive.

“I understand where you’re coming from Kai… and I also wonder how could we convince it we only want to help if we take it against its will?” Cole asks concerned.

“We can only hope it will allow us to explain ourselves and that it will want to return to it’s temple.” Wu murmurs trying to reassure his ninja that they were doing the right thing.  Thought it was good that the doubted and cared about the phoenix’s feelings.

“And if it doesn’t?” Zane asks voice subdued.

“Why wouldn’t want to go back to its temple?” Jay asks confused.

“The vison I had I remember a little more… and the phoenix fled from us… taking something very dear to us with it… it doesn’t want to be found. It’s afraid of being found. I don’t know what it looks like I just remember its golden wings and I have a feeling that is all I will likely remember.” Zane murmurs voice solemn.

“Great so it might really not what us to find it.” Cole sighs dejected

“So how do you help something that doesn’t want your help?” Nya asks voice soft.

“I don’t know child… I don’t know.” Wu murmurs face once again troubled.

“~*~”

It had taken a few days for the monks at the phoenix temple to scry anything useful from the feather they had found. And that wasn’t much. The feather was from the previous incarnation of the phoenix so the use of what it did tell them was limited.

“So we’re back to square one then?” Cole asked as Jay groaned in annoyance in the background.

“Lame!” he grumbled softly.

“Not quite. You see they were able to divine that the feather you found was a feather the previous phoenix shed when it died. And they were able to divine how it died. Something tried to kill it and failed… but in failing they killed another creature that had been trying to protect it. The previous phoenix in return for the life sacrificed to save it… gave away it’s life in return.” Wu explained patiently.

“What does that mean?” Zane asked worried.

“It means that the new phoenix can be anyone or anything… making looking for it that much harder.” Wu sighed softly.

“What tried to kill it?” Lloyd asked concerned.

“We believe it was a serpentine from the traces of Constrictai venom on the feather. But it isn’t certain… Kai… you said you had a dream about something that happened to you long ago… what was it again?” Wu asked turning to the ninja of fire who still looked pale thought less than that night a few days ago.

“I nearly got myself killed trying to save a bird’s nest from a Constrictai when I was little… it wasn’t the brightest of moves I admit…” Kai murmured softly and Wu nodded

“Where did this happen?” Wu pressed.

“It happened in the forest below the cliffs of bone… we were up in the trees… the rest of you saw them … the trees in the burning vale grow tall… we fell… I was caught by the branches but I almost fell to my death… the Constrictai wasn’t so lucky… I remember it’s face as it fell… it was so afraid… so angry… it hated me… blamed me…” Kai trailed off face haunted.

“I see… I am sorry for bringing up those memories again child.” Wu murmured looking worried.

“It’s alright…” Kai whispered softly.

“Did you… ever venture to the peaks?”

“No… not after that…and only with dad… we stopped going after he died.”

“Hmm… the monks say the nest was built well after Kairo died… at least that is as well as they can Scry the information…”

“We never saw that nest when we went up there… but then we never went that high either.” Kai assured him softly.

“I see… I, Lloyd, and some monks from the temple are going to comb the cliffs for more clues. I want the four of you to search these peaks in pairs. These are also nests of previous phoenixes… perhaps they might offer us more information. Nya you will accompany myself and Lloyd.” Wu held out a map to each pair.

“Yes master!”

“~*~”

“Nya… might I ask you something?”

“Master?”

“I feel our ninja of fire may not be telling me something important.” Wu murmured and Lloyd and Nya looked concerned and indignant for kai’s sake.

“Why?” Nay asked worried.

“It is just a feeling…”

“What do you want to know?”

“Did kai ever come home injured when he was little with a strange explanation for his injuries?”

“Yes once… I was so little then… hmm… dad got so mad… we figured kai had been out in the burning woods during a fire… he loved to play there even when the grass was burning in some parts… he came home covered in soot and ash… which happened more than you’d think. but this time was different he was missing some of his clothes and the ones he had left where singed badly.” Nya mused thoughtfully.

“He was always coming home with bumps, bruises, and scratches from climbing the trees… and he had quite a few of those too… He explained that there had been a serpentine in the valley and it had been trying to get to the crown of one of the tallest trees in the wood… something about a bird’s nest I think… but he did tell us that they both had fallen from the tree as he told you… what he didn’t tell you is that the forest was well on fire by the time he made it down… when dad demanded what happened to his clothing and why he was covered in scratches he told dad he’d been forced to walk through the fire to get home… dad got this funny look on his face like he was surprised… but not surprised as well.” Nya mused Wu nodded understanding on his features.

“Why did your dad let him play in a burning forest?” Lloyd asked confused

“The grass fires are mostly harmless unless you blunder right through one. they burn cool and fast so most of the time the ground isn’t even really hot after one passes over. But if you blunder through one well… kai’s lucky he was only singed.”

“I see.”

“did that help?”

“It did. And, it explains his disposition when asked to talk about it. Thank you Nya.”

“You’re welcome Master.” Nya smiled gently.

“~*~”

Wu surveyed the cliffs of Ignacia. Carefully avoiding looking directly at the ground. It was… well the height was daunting to say the least.  He surveyed the tops of the trees there where a few close to this mountain shelf but they had nowhere near the height needed to allow someone easy access to the ledge they were standing on. Around him there where monks from the phoenix temple searching the shelf for any more traces of the phoenix. He even saw a few of them climbing to higher cliffs.  When he turned his attention back to the forest. Some faint plumes of smoke alerted him to the fact that the wood was beginning to burn.

“Master Wu?” He turned slightly toward Nya to signify he was listening as she came to stand beside him.

“The forest is burning.” Wu murmured staring at the wood in concern remembering that Nya and her brother had told him the burning vale often had grass fires… but sometimes grass fires could become forest fires he hoped this wasn’t one such case. Nya nodded thought she didn’t look worried making Wu feel slight more at ease.

“Yes today is the annual burning of the woods. You see the underbrush here gets so thick that sometimes we have to come in and set it ablaze if it hasn’t burned in a while. That gets rid of the underbrush chocking the trees and other plant life. The trees are pretty resistant to fire here and their seeds even germinate after a fire has cooked them. So after the burn the forest will come alive with grasses, flowers, and sprouts.” Nya explained she looked around at the wood as if searching for something.

“Ah… look there you see those people they are this year’s fire team. It’s a coordinated so that they don’t set fires that risk burning the trees down and starting a real forest fire.” She explained pointing to a group of people dressed in orange moving through the forest. At closer inspection Wu could see them indeed setting small fires. Wu nodded in understanding so there was no need to worry if it did indeed get out of hand there would be fair warning.

“I must say the trees here are impressive.” Wu mused looking at the few that grew close to their location. Nya let out an agreeing hmm.

“Yeah, when we were little Kai would climb up here using one of those trees. Though the one he’d have used fell a year before dad died… I remember it well kai asked that some of the wood we collected from the tree be used for dad’s coffin. You see dad was the one that taught him how to climb trees. He stopped coming to the forest after that. Didn’t have the time… didn’t like the constant reminder of dad.” Nya murmured voice faintly sad. She had never met their mother… and Kai barely remembered her. They had been so close to their dad his death had been a terrible blow for the both of them... but it had effected Kai the most. Nya shook her head not wishing to dwell on it further. Wu sighed internally he missed his old friend. Had the man been alive perhaps he’d have some insight on their predicament as well. Wu looked up as Lloyd came running.

“What is it Lloyd?” Wu asked seeing the excitement in the boy’s gaze.

“We found a nest on one of the higher ledges! It was filled with golden feathers! The monks have collected them and are preparing to return to the temple. Monk Meiji asked me to tell you that they would contact us when they were done scrying information from the feathers and to thank us for the protection thought it wasn’t needed.”

“Tell him he is very welcome Lloyd and tell him thank you for us as well. Afterward we will be returning home it appears that the fire squad down in the valley if wrapping up the burn so there is no need for us to remain here much longer.”

“Right!” Lloyd nodded running off. Wu chuckled after him.

“He’s taking this very seriously.” Nya noted with a fond smile.

“Yes he’s becoming a fine ninja like the others.” Wu mused.

“I suppose you don’t want me to tell them that right?” Nya grinned in a mischievous manner.

“Perhaps in a few months.” Wu nodded a wry smile on his face.

“~*~”

It was dusk by the time The ninja and Wu’s party had returned to the bounty. As they sat down to dinner Wu asked them for their reports.

“I didn’t find anything in the land of giant trees. I did find the nest marked on my map but there was barely anything left of it only a few scraps of golden feather in the hallow where I’m assuming it’s nest was. It’s likely the phoenix hasn’t returned to that nest for a long, long time.” Kai reported voice tired. He also had a few leaves and twigs stuck in his hair. Wu sighed but nodded in acceptance.

“I faced more constrictai interference at my nest site the white peaks. In the end I was able to drive them off the mountain side but it turned out to be for nothing the nest site had been destroyed by a rockslide years ago.” Cole muttered voice irritated. Wu nodded in acceptance looking slightly frustrated at this report.

“I found a few scraps of feathers at my sight in Blackwood forest. Most of them weren’t any more than strands but I brought the most intact ones with me. However, they aren’t in good condition.” Zane offered Wu the package he was carrying Wu took in with a resigned sigh.

“I found a whole lot of nothing in the sun washed valley like Kai and Cole. Everything was destroyed by a windstorm years ago looked nothing like the map you gave me.” Jay murmured looking disappointed. Wu nodded. He hadn’t expected them to find much but this was less than he had hoped.

“We were able to find the actual nest on Ignacia peaks and recovered a few more feathers. The monks are scrying then at the temple as we speak and I expect to hear back from them in a few days at most.” Wu explained as Lloyd and Nya brought dinner into the dining room. It had been there turn to cook tonight. It looked like they were having spaghetti and salad with dinner rolls.

“Kai I want to take special note of your dreams.” Wu murmured turning to the ninja of fire as Lloyd began to hand out plates of food.

“Sensei?” Kai asked confused.

“You are the ninja of fire. The phoenix is a creature of fire. You out of all of us will have the closest connection to it. If it is near you well sense it subconsciously. And your dreams may be effected by its presence.”

“Oh… really?”

“Yes… this was also so for your father. He was very attuned to creatures of fire and once you master your powers you will gain the same attunement. As will the other ninja with creatures of their own element.”

“What about me uncle?”

“you are the ninja of Energy and thus will be attuned to any creature that is also attuned to energy Lloyd.”

“Cool.”

“Indeed it is. Now Kai keep note of your dreams child they may help us the phoenix yet. I have also instructed the Monks to ignore your signal.”

“Ignore my signal?” Kai asked confused Wu nodded.

“Yes the scry is imprecise. In that it will pinpoint beings with a large amount of fire energy like the fire dragons, you, and many other powerful fire based creatures. I have instructed them to ignore your signal. As it will likely be the only signal with human life force energy mixed in.” Wu explained.

“but wouldn’t the phoenix’s signal give off a different life force signal?”

“No the phoenix is fire Lloyd. It is indistinguishable from any other non-human creature that wields control over fire. Humans are different in that we have small amounts of life energy mixed into our overall energy. Kai’s for instance is a mixture of fire and life energy. You Lloyd are a mixture of life and pure energy. Zane’s, though he is a nin-droid, is a mixture of life energy, electricity, and ice energy and so on. Creatures like the dragons give off large elemental signals. It isn’t that they do not have life energy it is simply that their lives come from the elements they wield as do many non-human creatures.”

“Oh… that makes sense I guess.” Lloyd mused thoughtfully.

 “I will be returning to the temple in the morning. After I have spoken with the monks who are also searching for the Phoenix alongside us I will give you the specifics of what we will be doing for the next few days.” Wu murmured as they finished their dinner.

“Okay Sensei goodnight.” Cole called after the elder as he left the dining room.

“Goodnight to you all.” Wu nodded leaving. Jay got up and followed him claiming he was exhausted.

 “~*~”

“Master Wu is certain you know something Kai.” Nya murmured pensively a few moments after the old man had left. She was giving the door the old man had exited through a worried look.

“No kidding…” Kai murmured shaking his head voice incredulous. He turned to his sister with a confused expression.

“But why? I mean I understand what he means about me being the ninja of fire and all but this feels like it’s more than that. Did he ask you anything Nya?” He asked his sister concerned. Nya nodded a thoughtful look on her face.

“He asked about that time you found the serpentine in the valley. He wanted to know more aout what happened. I didn’t really remember much but dad not being surprised you walked through fire unharmed.” Nya mused thinking.

“Oh! Right… he said that he asked because he thinks you might not be telling him something important.” Nya added looked slighting offended on his behalf. Kai felt a sharp pang of guilt. He was hiding something important from them and he hated himself for it.

“Are you?” Cole asked turning to the ninja of fire speaking up for the first time since the conversation had started. Kai gave him a scathing look. It was particularly acidic and Cole backed up slightly hands up in surrender looking shocked along with the other ninja.

“I was just asking! I didn’t mean anything by it!” He placated. Kai’s look softened slightly into exasperation.

“No. I’ve told him everything I know about my dreams and everything I remembered about that day in the valley! What more does he think I know?” kai asked sounding confused and exasperated. That wasn’t a lie… technically.

“I’m not sure. But, you’d tell us if you knew anything right kai?” Lloyd asked gently. Kai felt guilt sting his heart once more.

“Right.” Kai nodded heart aching at the blatant lie he just told them.

“I do wonder what Sensei thinks you know.” Zane mused.

“You said Kai used to play in that forest right? It’s nest was on the cliffs overlooking it. Maybe he thinks he might have seen what happened to it or even seen it.” Cole mused.

“Did you ever see it Kai?”

“No.  I did used to climb the cliffs but I didn’t see it. There are a lot of birds that lived in the forest. It had to have it’s nest up pretty high because Owls lived in the tops of the trees.” Kai mused.

“The nest was really high up! We had to climb up past the first shelf to get to it! The monks and uncle said the old phoenix died after your dad did.” Lloyd mused

“After Dad… kai refused to go into the forest again after that.” Nya reminded them

“Too many bad memories.” Kai murmured voice soft.

“if it built it’s nest there after you father died… then there is little chance you saw it during your excursions.” Znae mused.

“Maybe the fire teams saw something?”

“We asked them after the monks had collected the feathers. They didn’t remember seeing any bird like that or anyone talking about seeing one.” Nya shook her head.

“So much for that. let’s wait to see what the monks divine from the feathers.” Cole sighed getting up everyone rising with him. It was time for bed.

“~*~”

Zane looked up at the full moon. He turned to his gaze to the deck of the bounty and knew where he was. It was the dream again… or was it a vision? There was movement in his peripheral vision making him turn to the figure standing next to him on the deck. It had golden wings and its back was turned to him. He tried to observe its form but… for some reason he could only clearly identify the golden wings.

“I’m sorry.” The figure murmured in an echoing voice that sounded like many in one. The apology in it’s voice was sincere.

“Why are you running away?” He felt himself ask.

“Because… at my heart I’m a selfish coward. I don’t want the life I have now to end…” The being he knew to be the phoenix murmured voice heartsick causing an ache in the ice ninja’s chest.

“We only want to return you to your temple! It is for your own protection! Why do you fear it?” He asked desperately he only wanted to understand.

“What about my heart? Should it be broken to protect my body?” The phoenix asked him sadly spreading its wings and taking to the sky. And, for someone reason Zane was reminded of Kai.

“~*~”

Zane sat up with a gasp he remembered his dream! Parts of it anyway… And, Kai was right the phoenix didn’t want to be found. It was indeed afraid, afraid of losing the life it had now. It didn’t want to be protected it wanted to be happy, to be free.

‘How did you know that Kai?’ He wondered looking at his brother ninja sprawled on his bunk snoring softly.

‘I’ll ask him in the morning.’ Zane resolved laying back down to sleep never noticing kai’s eyes open and watch him the entire time.

“~*~”

Master Wu had left yet again for the monastery of the Phoenix. Zane had watched him and Nya leave in her hover bike. Lloyd would be joining them for training today. Zane noted that Kai was already in the dojo as Cole and jay had the dubious honor of after lunch clean up. Training didn’t start technically until the cleaning was done so it was a good time for Zane to talk to kai alone.

“Kai can I talk to you?” Zane ventured softly the ninja of fire lowered his training sword and looked at him in curiosity.

“Sure what is it?” Kai asked confused

“How are you so certain that the Phoenix doesn’t want to be found?” Zane asked curiously. Kai paused face scrunching up in contemplation.

“… Hmm I didn’t really to be honest. But, it’s supposed to be a creature of fire and fire wants to burn. What isn’t easy is controlling it. Control it too tightly and you’ll smother it. Hold it too loosely and it will spread devouring everything in its path. But, fire wants to burn and it wants to be free to burn.” Kai explained patiently.

“When we take the phoenix to its monastery it will remain there for the rest of its days… Only this time what we’re looking for isn’t just the phoenix. It isn’t something that has chosen to live its life this way… it’s something else entirely. Something else that may have chosen a life vastly different. It may be something that does not want to be locked away in the phoenix monastery… and so the monastery instead of becoming a sanctuary becomes a prison… a cage.” Kai explained softly.

“Nothing wants to live its life out in a cage Zane… even one that doesn’t look like one… especially a creature of fire. I have a feeling that if the phoenix wanted to be in its monastery it would have gone there itself.” Kai continued voice contemplative. Zane nodded and felt something in his head click into place. An image flashed before his eyes. It was Kai with golden wings and it was then that Zane understood.

“Kai…you’re?” Zane asked voice small and witnessed Kai become very still. Kai slowly relaxed his body and turned to face him expression shuttered slightly.

“You know Zane… When my father died Nya and I where alone… We were just kids too… just kids. But, we had a shop to look after we had each other to look after. It was lonely and we didn’t have time to play or do things normal kids got to do anymore. And, the loneliness ate at us… Me especially.” Kai murmured eyes far away posture still tense. Zane looked at him in confusion why was he telling him this?

“The shop stopped feeling like home when dad died Zane… To me it was like… a dusty old cage. And it was just that for a long, long time.” Kai continued. Zane began to understand just why kai was telling him this… he was telling him why.

“Then a bossy old man and his entourage waltz into my shop and insult my handiwork.” Kai chuckled softly eyes far away.

“And he told me that I was needed for something greater than myself… and he opened up the cage doors. We had a family again… and, I just thought that if I were in its shoes I would do anything not to lose this… not to lose all of you. Each one of you means everything to me… what if it has a family too Zane? One it doesn’t want to lose? Do you remember how you felt when your creator… you father died Zane… well I have to wonder… could you cause the phoenix the same heartache?” Kai’s words stilled Zane’s heart and equally made it feel like he had put a knife in it. And part of Zane hated him for it… for the sheer honesty in his words. Zane knew he wasn’t lying… Kai had opened his heart up to him just this once. And, part of Zane hated him for it. Kai looked at him for a moment and gave him a weak smile. There was an apology in that smile that made Zane hate him all the more for it.

‘Brother… that wasn’t fair. That wasn’t fair at all.’ Zane thought as he watched Kai turn and begin to walk away. Cole chose that time to enter to dojo and gave the two of them the oddest looks. Zane supposed that he might look like kai had just slapped him with an octopus… but he couldn’t bring himself to care… That words had hurt… even if he had needed the hear them.

“Are…You okay Zane?” Cole asked concerned at the almost heartbroken look on Zane’s face.

“That wasn’t fair Kai…” Zane whispered heatedly. Kai stopped and turned to him with a sad, sad smile.

“I know… and I’m sorry… but it doesn’t make it any less true.” Kai told him gently turning to leave. Heading in the direction of the meditation rooms.

“That wasn’t fair at all…” Zane shook his head with a rueful chuckle. No it wasn’t fair… but it had worked damn him. It had worked.

“What’s going on?” Cole asked giving Kai’s retreating form a suspicious look. Zane shook his head composing himself.

“Nothing...  Its fine brother. It was just… something that needed to be said. I had asked him a question and got an answer I wasn’t ready for… That’s why I said it wasn’t fair. Because it wasn’t but it was the truth.” Zane explained a wan smile on his lips.

“What did you ask him about?” Cole asked worried.

“I asked him about why he was so certain the phoenix didn’t want to be found… he told me why… and then asked me if I could handle causing it the same pain I felt when my creator died… then he told me how he had felt when his own father died… and told me that he wasn’t certain if he could stand causing something else that kind of pain. And damn him… I don’t think I could either. We haven’t been concerning ourselves with how the phoenix might feel about us wanting to take it from its family if it has one. Perhaps it’s time we did.”

“Do you want me to talk to him about it?” Cole asked sternly. Zane shook his head sharply.

“No! It wasn’t fair but it’s something we need to think on! If it does have a family… a place it doesn’t want to leave… what will we do? Will we tear it away from its family? With no care to its feelings? How could we! We’d be no better than the things we are claiming to be protecting it from! If that’s the case what do we then?” Zane asked voice sharp and Cole looked horrified at the thought.

“I… I don’t know…” He admitted worried.

“Kai doesn’t know either… and neither do I.” Zane murmured softly voice sad.

“~*~”

“Is something bothering you Zane?” Wu asked as he watched the Ice ninja walk by lost in thought.

“I had a… dream about the phoenix. It’s caused a great… disagreement between my heart and mind.”

“What has happened?” Wu asked concerned.

“In this dream I was speaking to it… its form was obscured and its voice sounded like many in one. It asked me; what about my heart? Should it be broken to protect my body? It also apologized for hiding from us… and told me that it didn’t want to lose the life it has now.” Zane murmured voice sad.

“Hmm… so it is indeed hiding from us.”

“Yes...wherever it is it doesn’t want to leave sensei… could we… should we force it to?”

“Its power is great. Too great to leave it unprotected. But, the creature is also a being of fire. control fire to tightly and it will go out. Cole mentioned that you and Kai seemed to have a conversation about this.”

“Yes he’s been thinking on the nature of fire… and wonders what the right course of action will be when we find it.”

“Indeed so do I… what will we do? Will we break its heart to save its life?”

“Is its life in danger?”

“No, but the people it cares for, if its reason for staying is a family, may be.”

“Hmm, I understand. But, sensei I’d like to mediate on it more and try to remember the rest of my vision.”

“Very well child.” Wu watched him go sadly.

“~*~”

“Zane Looked kind of angry… and absolutely heartbroken. He told Kai that what he had said wasn’t fair. Kai told him he was sorry but that didn’t make it any less true.” Cole murmured to his sensei who nodded face pensive.

“What’s going on sensei?” Cole asked concerned.

“I truly think Kai knows where the phoenix is… or who it is if not where. Not consciously… but, perhaps it was wiped from his mind. the phoenix has the power to make someone forget seeing it. But, I think he is starting to remember. However, I fear he will not say anything to protect it if it has a family it does not wish to leave when he remembers.”

“I’ll keep a close eye on him Sensei.”

“Thank you Cole.”

“~*~”

“That wasn’t fair kai.” Zane murmured head on his brother’s shoulder as they sat side by side in the soundproofed meditation chamber. It had been soundproofed to eliminate distractions from outside but made an excellent place to talk in secret as well.

“What will you do?” Kai asked voice soft there was an unspoken apology in his voice that Zane waved off. He had needed to hear that no matter how unfair it had been.

“Nothing… for now. But, you must tell him Kai.” Zane urged voice equally soft.

“I can’t.” The heart wrenching fear in kai’s voice broke Zane’s heart.

“He will eventually find out. Not from me… but he will find out. He is not stupid kai.” Zane gently reminded the ninja of fire who sighed sadly.

“I know Zane… thank you…”

“You’re welcome my brother…”

“~*~”

Cole blinked in confusion when he saw Zane and Kai leave the meditation room together. Kai never meditated with Zane as he said the lack of noise made him sleepy. This was an odd turn of events so he turned the corner so they would not see him and settled in to listen as they walked toward him.

“You didn’t fall asleep this time.” Zane teased lightly. Kai huffed slightly in offence but gave the other a good natured grin.

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up Mister perfect mediation. I’m getting better at it… but I thought the point of meditation was to learn how to block out noise so that you could meditate anywhere.”

“That’s only part of it. The other is searching for inner peace and when searching for that it is better to have quiet.” Zane explained quietly as they passed Cole’s hiding spot. Cole crept closer to listen when he was sure he would not be seen.

“Huh well I did have a dream while we meditated… well… not dream but…” Kai murmured thoughtfully.

“You remember something?” Zane asked curious and Kai shook his head

“I’m not sure it’s a memory…” the ninja of fire admitted looking unsure.

“What did you see?”

“Feather scattered all around… like slivers of gold… they burst into to flame but I am not afraid. When the fire dies… I can… see… something… but I can’t make it out. I look up and I think I see the night sky.”

“Kai perhaps you should tell Master Wu about your vision?”

“Yeah… but I don’t have any idea what it means… I just know he’s going to think I means I know something about the phoenix.” Kai murmured sourly.

“Well brother you did dream of burning feathers… perhaps you do know more than even you know?” Zane murmured voice soft almost subdued. Kai looked slightly pained.

“Perhaps… Maybe it’s because I’m the ninja of fire?”

“Indeed, it may just be.” Zane nods looking like he wanted to say more but refrains.

“If you think so Zane.” Cole hurries off to tell Sensei Wu what he heard missing the sad look Kai turns to give him as he leaves.

“~*~”

Master Wu nods as he hears Kai’s tale.

“So it is.”

“What do you think it means?”

“I think it means you might be able to see… what it sees but faintly.”

“You think that is what it meant?”

“What did you think it meant kai?”

“When I saw it… I felt sad… lonely… like I had lost something I loved.”

“I see is that the feeling you truly got?” Wu asked worried.

“Yes… it… tasted of tears sensei…” Kai whispered looking sad at the memory of it.

“Hmm…” Master Wu nodded thoughtfully.

“If that is the case… then we will need the assistance of the monks to locate it. Something may have gone wrong… Continue your training. I will inform you of our next move once I return.”

“Yes master!” the ninja murmured watching as Wu got up and left. Cole and Jay followed as it was there turn to make dinner. Nya and Lloyd followed after master wu… it looked like they were going with him. Zane waited until he saw the trio leave to drag Kai to the mediation rooms again. Once inside he turned to the ninja of fire a question look on his face.

“Tasted of tears?” Zane asked softly in the empty room Kai nodded eyes haunted.

“It felt… like it hadn’t happened yet… but, like it was going too soon.” Kai whispered softly voice breaking softly.

“Kai!” Zane went to him concerned worry written on his face.

“I’m scared Zane… I don’t want to go. I don’t… I don’t want to **_leave!_** ” Kai whispered voice desperate and terrified and it broke Zane’s heart even more so to see the strong, proud ninja cry like this.

“Oh Kai… **_brother_**.” Zane pulled Kai close and prayed to whatever deity that would listen… that Kai’s vision never came to pass.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter took absolute ages to write and then I decided it wasn't good enough and rewrote it which took even longer. I'm warning you now that it will take ages for me to update this beast of a story I'm planning on it being.


End file.
